Love and White Lies
by Lindsey2
Summary: It's just a seven day thing..no strings attached and in a completely different country...but what happens when the little, innocent white lies told start to bite back later? horrible summary but it's Chandler and Monica woohoo Epilogue now up!
1. Flight to Rome

:here we go again, another fanfic! I got this idea from a film I once watched when I was younger. I haven't seen it in a few years and I doubt anyone remembers it because when I checked out the release date I was shocked to see it was a made-for-TV film made in 1989!!! I was only four years old then so I'm working out that it was probably over here about a year later or so. Anyway, I do remember that as a little girl I really loved this film for some reason. Lol It was called _Little White Lies_. Don't recall it? Well, it doesn't matter because some parts of it are about to be remade in this sweet little story. It's only vaguely based on it and as always it's Chandler and Monica! 

Background – Chandler has his roommate Joey and they're friends with Rachel, who they met in Central Perk as she is a waitress there. 

Monica has her brother Ross and is roommates with Phoebe. The two groups do not know each other. Enjoy and please review!:

Disclaimer: I don't own the film _Little White Lies_ or any of the Friends characters. Apart from maybe the old lady on the plane…lol…you'll see.

**Love and White Lies** **Chapter 1 – Flight to Rome**

"Now you call us when you get there, ok?" Ross told Monica, looking at his sister worriedly as she picked up her bags ready to leave for the airport.

Monica rolled her eyes and opened the apartment door. It had always been the same. Whenever Monica tried anything new in her life her _slightly _older brother would be always there worrying. It had got worst recently since she quit her job as a chef to become a police officer. She had wanted the thrill of trying something unpredictable and dangerous but her brother hadn't quite seen it that way for obvious reasons. She knew Ross' heart was in the right place but Monica really didn't see what was so dangerous about going to Rome all by herself for a week. Her job wasn't exactly the greatest salary in the world so using her entire life savings probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but she needed the break and she had been looking forward to the trip for months. 

Monica had dreams of Rome with its romantic links and scenery ever since she was a little girl. It had been her life long ambition to visit the city and nothing, not even her over-bearing brother, was going to stop her.

Phoebe let out a little laugh and nudged Ross. "She'll be fine," she tried to assure him, "Monica's a big girl now."

"Yes," Monica agreed, "I am actually 27 years old now." She smiled at Ross, who was still frowning worriedly, "Don't you trust me?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Of course I trust you!" Ross exclaimed, "Its other people I worry about. You're gonna be in a entirely different country, all by yourself."

Monica sighed. She glanced at her watch and turned to leave. "Look, I'd better get going." She said, "I promise I will call when I get there. Just remember that it's a long flight so I won't be able to speak to you straight away." She glanced at Phoebe and grinned, who smiled back. 

"Also," Monica continued, with a more serious attitude, "I want this apartment in the same condition when I get back. No one move the refrigerator magnets, coffee table, couch…"

"Ok ok Mon!" Phoebe interrupted, "I get your point! Now just go!"

*****

Chandler hummed softly to himself as he boarded the plane. He hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks. A busy schedule as a doctor at the hospital was pretty time consuming, not to mention stressful. He had been driving his friends crazy lately with his constant lack of energy. After being accused of being 'no fun anymore' by his roommate Joey and his friend Rachel, Chandler knew it was time for a break. He lived for fun and to suddenly lose that ability to make his friends laugh was worrying. So, he took action by immediately taking some time off work. Taking a trip to Rome had appealed more than anything else. Chandler had read somewhere that the Italians have a good sense of humour. He just hoped they were a little smarter than his Italian friend Joey.

Taking his seat on the plane, he chucked to himself as he tried to think of a good 'knock knock' joke to tell the owners of the hotel he would be staying at. 

His seat was directly next to the walkway on the plane and he stood up politely to let by a young, dark haired woman who would be sitting on the next seat but one to him – the window seat. In between the two of them was an elderly lady who kept glancing at the younger woman's seat. Chandler watched as the elderly lady tapped the woman's shoulder. "Um…excuse me?" the elderly woman whispered nervously.

The young woman turned around and smiled questioningly. Peeking around the back of the elderly woman's chair, Chandler's eyebrow arched as he realised that this young woman was very beautiful. Her dark hair was set perfectly around her shoulders and it took all of Chandler's efforts not to stare too long. The woman glanced quickly at him and, blushing furiously at being caught out, Chandler swung his head away and looked ahead. 

*****

Smiling a little at the man's apparent embarrassment for being caught staring at her, Monica turned her attention back to the elderly lady sitting between them. "Yes?" she prompted, sneaking another glance at the man who was now studying his magazine with intense concentration.

"Do you mind if we switch seats?" the elderly lady asked nervously, "I do so _love_ the view out of the window."

Monica laughed lightly and nodded. "Of course we can switch seats!" she exclaimed, secretly pleased that she would now be able to sit next to the blue-eyed young man, "It's no trouble at all."

A few minutes later, Monica was sitting in the middle of the three seats in her row. One side of her on the right, there was the elderly lady next to the window, on the other side of her on the left the cute stranger still studying his magazine.

Monica looked closer at the man; he had the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen. His hair short with the front gelled up slightly in a little wave. Her eyes looked down his body, seeing he looked fit and agile. 

"You must _really_ like this magazine," an amused sounding voice said. Monica's head snapped up and she blushed when she realised the voice belonged to the man she was studying so intently. She watched as he smiled knowingly at her, his blue eyes almost sparkling in amusement.

"Um…I was just um…" Monica stuttered, lost for words.

"Checking me out?" the man prompted, grinning.

"No," Monica replied defensively, "You were right, that magazine article you're reading is very interesting."

"_Top ten ways to make your friends laugh?_" The man asked sceptically, chuckling.

"I need help with that," Monica pointed out, not about to let this man win the argument, "I'm sure that magazine has some great jokes."

"Not really," the man commented, showing her the article. "Some of these jokes are pretty lame."

Monica chuckled, reading the article. "I've heard these ones countless times."

"Right, so if you admit that this magazine is pretty darn crap why are you so interested in it?" the man demanded, smiling mischievously.

"Ok, so, maybe I was staring at you a _little_." Monica admitted, rolling her eyes. "I'm human. You're not a bad catch." She paused and raised her eyebrows, "Anyway, I don't know why _you're_ judging me. I saw you checking me out a few minutes ago when I was talking to this lady here."

"Who, by the way, has now fallen asleep missing her 'view'." The man commented wryly, gesturing to the woman on Monica's side.

Monica giggled, following the direction of his gaze. She turned back and smiled. "I'm Monica Geller." She said, offering her hand. The man shook it and smiled back.

"Chandler Bing." He replied.

*****

It was a long flight and Chandler and Monica found that they could talk easily to each other about anything to pass the time. Their conversation turned from movies, TV, books and then to careers.

"So…when you're not taking trips to Rome, what are you doing for a living?" Monica asked.

"Well…" Chandler hesitated. He didn't know what to say to this woman. She could be anyone and he didn't particularly want to reveal details about his private life to a complete stranger. Also, remembering his previous experiences with women, as soon as they found out he was a doctor they never saw past the big white coat. They just wanted to date the 'doctor'…not wanting to get to know 'chandler.' "I'm a…a…hospital orderly." He lied. Well, he worked _with _orderlies anyway.

"An orderly?" Monica asked, smiling a little.

"Yes. I…um…push patients around in their wheelchairs, talk to them, and sometimes give them food. I'm basically around to keep them at ease." Chandler said trying to remember what the orderlies did at the hospital he worked at. "What do you do?"

"I'm a…um…business woman!" Monica replied, smiling brightly.

*******

Monica didn't want to reveal to Chandler that she was currently a police officer in training. Sometimes men didn't like female police officers and besides, it wasn't as if she was going to see this guy again. It was fun pretending to be someone else. It wasn't a complete lie…she _did _used to be a businesswoman working in her own restaurant. Just not recently.

*****

A few hours passed and it was dark outside. All of the passengers apart from Monica and Chandler were asleep. Chandler turned to Monica in amusement. "You know, I think we're the only ones awake!" he said in a low voice.

Monica giggled softly. "Oh well, its not as if they were remotely interested in either of us anyway!"

"True." Chandler replied, grinning. He bent forward and felt around in his travel bag on the floor. He pulled out a pack of cards. "Gin?" he offered.

Monica smiled, "You are about to get a beating!" she warned as Chandler shuffled the cards and dealt them out.

"Oh please," Chandler scoffed, "I rule Gin. I once beat Rachel six times in a row in a single sitting."

"Who's Rachel?" Monica asked stiffly, looking down at her cards.

Chandler glanced at her. "A friend of mine." He replied. Monica lifted her head and stared at him. "A _friend _of mine." He added meaningfully. Their eyes caught and they looked at each other, almost lost for a moment. Chandler cleared his throat. "Let's play!" he announced, gesturing to his cards.

Monica nodded slowly and smiled at him, looking down at her cards.

*****

The next day, the plane landed safely in Rome and the passengers left the plane walking into the airport. Monica and Chandler collected their bags and smiled at each other. "Well, I guess this is it." Monica said to him, trying not to sound sad.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chandler replied. "It was nice meeting you Monica."

Monica smiled and shook Chandler's hand. "It was nice meeting you too." She told him.

"Maybe I'll see you on the flight home!" Chandler commented, laughing. During their flight to Rome, the pair had found out they were going home on the same day and flight.

"Yes, and I hope you play a better game of Gin than you did the first time around!" Monica added.

"Hey, I _let _you win!" Chandler retorted, looking at her mischievously.

"Yeah right." Monica scoffed, laughing. 

They fell silent and smiled at each uncomfortably, neither sure what to say next. Chandler gave a nervous laugh and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling slightly.

"I…um…I guess I had better get going then!" Chandler announced. "Enjoy your vacation!" He turned to walk away, darting a friendly smile at Monica as he left.

Monica watched him disappear into the crowds of the busy airport, smiling sadly. Now, she was alone for the next seven days with just the scenery for company. She walked through the crowds making her way to her hotel.

******

End of chapter one

:enjoying it? Please let me know!:


	2. Just For One Evening

:Earlier today I dug out an old video tape from the cupboard which had _little white lies _on it. Oh my god, watching it now, the story seems so corny. I hadn't seen it in a few years Lol but you also can't help loving it. Trust me, watch it and you'll know what I mean. People who have watched the film will come to realise that this story isn't quite the same, I have changed the plot and what-not. 

Allie I just thought of another "see" moment! It wasn't in TTT but in something else. Ahhh…I've put it in this chapter as I just loved the way he looked in that tiny little scene. See if you get it!

Anyway, I am so happy with all the reviews! Keep them coming…:

**Love And White Lies**

**Chapter 2: Just For One Evening**

"Oh my god…" Monica murmured, looking around her hotel room. "This is amazing." 

It was one of the most expensive suites in the hotel and now Monica could understand why. She shrieked in delight when she saw the little bathroom with its clean and orderly surroundings. "This must be what heaven is like." She whispered. She collapsed on the bed and started to laugh, happy that she had blown a lifetime of savings on one room. It was just a pity that she didn't have anyone to share it with. 

Monica sat up and emptied out her travel bag, and her eyes fell on a magazine she didn't remember buying. She frowned and picked it up, studying the contents. She broke into a broad smile when she realised what magazine it was. It belonged to Chandler Bing, the man she met on the plane. She giggled, remembering their time together during the flight. Chandler had been funny, easygoing and cute with the blue eyes and sweet smile. 

As Monica put the magazine to one side, a piece of paper came out of it falling on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and read the contents curiously.

_Dear Monica, I would love to see you again, even for just one evening. I'll be at the Pizzeria at 8pm tonight. Hope you can make it, Love Chandler P.S I wouldn't leave your bag unattended on the plane, you just never know what people put inside them!_

Monica laughed at the joke, realising how the magazine came to be in her bag. She also realised how much she wanted to see Chandler again…even if he _was _just a hospital orderly. "Oh well, there's a first time for everything!" she said to herself, unpacking the rest of her bags. In the middle of folding up a shirt to put in a drawer Monica froze and gasped. "He thinks I'm a business woman!" she shrieked, "He'll think I'm rich and wear all these fancy clothes…oh sweet lord." She fell back on the bed and groaned loudly. She glanced at her clothes. "Time to go shopping I think…" she murmured.

******

Chandler whistled happily as he got ready for his sort of date with Monica. He knew what he had done was crazy, not to mention the fact that she thought he was a poor hospital orderly who wouldn't ordinarily take his dates out to fancy restaurants. Not that he ever did that back home anyway. Unlike other doctors, Chandler liked the easy life preferring to play Gin and eat pizza with Joey in their small two-bedroom apartment in the Village of NYC. 

He studied his reflection, realising that the expensive _Ally McBeal_ type suit made him look like the Doctor he really was. "Oh well," he muttered, grinning to himself, "It'll go down well with Monica."

As he left the hotel to meet Monica, Chandler realised that at some point he would have to tell Monica the truth during their date that night. He hated lying and he wished he hadn't done it in the first place. Then, how did he know he was going to end up chatting to the woman for over 20 hours on the plane and start to fall in love with her? Also, he had finally met someone who liked him for who he was. She didn't seem to mind the 'poor Chandler.' 

*****

Monica almost fainted when she saw him. She had walked into the cosy little restaurant and looked around for a few seconds. Then her eyes fell on him sitting at the bar, drinking a bottle of beer. As though he knew she was staring at him across the room, he looked up and smiled sweetly at her lifting his drink up in acknowledgement. He set the bottle down gently and walked across to her. 

"Um…wow," she whispered, taking in the suit and wavy hair. It brought out his blue eyes even more.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Chandler quipped, smiling softly at her.

"Oh this?" Monica laughed, looking down at her silky red dress. "This is nothing." She failed to mention the price of her outfit that was way out of her budget.

"Do _all _business women take themselves too much for granted?" Chandler asked cheekily. "You look beautiful…appreciate that." He held out his arm and Monica put hers through it, holding on gently. "How about we have a dance?" he suggested, nodding his head towards the dance floor where couples were dancing slowly to an Italian ballad.

"Ok," Monica said shyly. 

For what seemed like for hours, the pair danced slowly with Monica's arms wrapped around Chandler's shoulders and his around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes the whole time, oblivious of anyone else around them.

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Monica whispered to him as they danced slower.

"What?" Chandler asked, looking concerned.

"Well, I don't think this will be the last time we see each other this week somehow. What happens after that?"

"I don't know…" Chandler murmured. "Maybe we shouldn't worry about that right now. Lets just enjoy what's happening right now."

Monica nodded in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

*****

"You know, for a first date this isn't so bad!" Chandler joked after a few minutes of silence.

Monica giggled and lifted her head up, looking into his eyes. Their faces millimetres from each other, Chandler leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. The kiss became more passionate and comfortable, until they finally broke apart gazing at each other affectionately. They walked outside, breathing in the fresh air.

"Oh god, Chandler there is really something I should tell you…" Monica whispered as Chandler leant into another kiss.

"What?" Chandler asked in between kisses. 

"It's just…um…" Monica paused, as they kissed again, "Never mind. It can wait." She said breathlessly as they got caught up in another passionate embrace.

******

They arrived outside Chandler's hotel room and Monica widened her eyes in surprise.

"What?" Chandler asked in confusion.

"Well…how can you afford to stay in a place like this?" Monica asked, "I know how under-paid orderlies are…"

"Um…well…you know they give out bonuses every now and then." Chandler said airily. He pulled her into a hug and leant his forehead on hers. "Do you want to…um…come inside?" he asked hesitantly.

Monica looked at him doubtfully. "We're only in this for seven days," she told him, "I don't know whether we should get that involved."

"Maybe you're right," Chandler admitted.

They looked at each other with longing, both desperately wanting the other. 

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Monica said, tearing her eyes away from his.

"Um…yeah," Chandler agreed, opening his door, "9am same place? We could do some sightseeing."

"Ok, good night." Monica said. They leaned in to each other for one last kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, Monica walked down the hallway and Chandler shut his door.

As Chandler got undressed for bed, a knock came from his door. He walked over and opened it, seeing that on the other side was Monica. She stepped closer to him and kissed him passionately. "No strings attached?" she mumbled.

"Agreed," Chandler whispered, pulling her into the room and shutting the door.

*****

End of chapter 2

: how's that for sweet mush? Lol I think it's the first time I've ever really done that, but I love it. Also, I promise the other friends will be featured very soon. Allie, please tell me you know that scene!:


	3. The Truth Is Hard To Tell

:Being ill for the past week has left me behind in updating this fanfic! Hope I haven't been keeping you impatient souls waiting…

It's Easter holidays now and I should be glad for all this freedom, but I'm finding there isn't enough to do! I'm finding myself wanting to be with my classmates messing around in a stuffy computer room! Lol went out today with some friends so that made the time go faster for a while anyway.

Butterfly Kisses…*sob*…why why why why why? I'm devastated…lol…How can something so sad be so good?

Thank you for the reviews so far, and keep them coming!

**Love and White Lies**

**Chapter 3 – The truth is hard to tell**

Monica watched Chandler sleeping beside her, his chest rising and falling. She grinned at the little smile playing around on his lips, realising that he must be dreaming. She couldn't believe what had happened the night before. The connection the two of them had was unbelievable and it was the perfect end to a perfect night.

Monica glanced at the clock on her bedside table and her eyes widened at the time. It was 10am. They had missed breakfast. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned around, smiling at Chandler.

"Morning." She said softly. 

Chandler smiled back at her and sat up. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Morning," he said back, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

"Are we crazy or what?" Monica asked, giggling softly. "We barely know each other and look at the position we're in."

"A little late to be talking about that now!" Chandler commented wryly, smiling suggestively.

Monica giggled again, "I know, last night was…"

"Amazing?" Chandler finished for her, "I swear, I think the guests were going to start knocking the door if we had carried on for much longer!"

Monica widened her eyes. "We couldn't have been _that _loud." She blushed deeply at the grin forming on Chandler's lips, "Or maybe we were."

The pair jumped at the phone ringing and Monica reached over to answer it. "Hello!" she greeted perkily.

"Um…hi," a confused sounding male voice greeted her, "The receptionist passed me on to this line because my friend Chandler should be staying there…"

"Oh he is!" Monica replied, embarrassed. She passed the phone to Chandler. "It's for you," she told him.

Chandler smirked slightly. "As this is my hotel room, that would make sense." He quipped. "Hi, who is it?" he enquired into the receiver.

"Hey dude, it's Joey!" the voice replied.

"Oh hey Joe!" Chandler exclaimed.

"You didn't call to say you arrived so I was just checking up on you…and who's the chick?!"

Chandler laughed and glanced at Monica, "It's a long story," he explained.

"You hooked up!" Joey shouted in realisation.

"Well…yeah you _could_ say that."

"Dude…" Joey paused and laughed into the receiver, causing Chandler frown.

"Well don't sound so surprised or anything!" Chandler told him sarcastically. Monica looked at him questioningly and then rolled her eyes, realising that Chandler and his friend were probably talking about her. She pulled herself out of the bed and stood up. She giggled at Chandler's reaction to her just standing in her underwear.

"No, no you're not going anywhere!" Chandler said to her, grinning.

"What?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Not you." Chandler said into the receiver. Monica laughed and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Chandler whined.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, I'm going to call you back," Chandler told him, "Remember to feed the chick and the duck!" he added, hanging up.

"Remember to feed the _what_?" Monica asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you about that did I?" Chandler asked sheepishly. He got out of bed and stood in front of her, just wearing his boxer shorts. "You're not going now are you?" he asked.

Monica smiled at the look of disappointment spreading across Chandler's face and nodded. "I need to get back to my hotel room and change." She replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

Chandler kissed her passionately, "I guess you need to do that." He admitted as they finished their embrace.

"And we _did _say no strings attached," Monica reminded him, immediately regretting saying it.

"Um…yeah…I guess we did." Chandler said quietly, stepping back. They stood quietly for a moment, not wanting to look at each other in the eye.

"Can I see you again?" Chandler suddenly burst out. Monica looked at him and smiled in relief.

"Yes, ok, I would really like that." She said softly.

"Meet outside this hotel in half an hour?" Chandler suggested. "Of course you don't have to, after all we did say no strings attached so…" he stopped when Monica brushed a finger across his lips.

"I'll _maybe_ see you in half an hour," she told him, smiling. "No strings attached."

"Of course," Chandler agreed, grinning at her.

They both knew that they would be outside those doors in half an hour.

******

_Meanwhile, back in New York…_

"Oh my god Pheebs, why hasn't she called?!" Ross exclaimed worriedly. He paced around the apartment making Phoebe groan.

"Stop pacing like that!" she ordered, "You're making me feel ill. Monica is probably having too much fun to call."

"But she promised she would!!" Ross shouted, "_Anything_ could have happened to her!"

"Look, Ross, just go home!" Phoebe ordered, "It's 2.15am! I want to get some sleep."

"Oh fine," Ross grumbled, opening the door to leave, "I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this…" he slammed the door behind him.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew all this constant worry about Monica was for nothing but there was no use telling Ross that. He was just too overprotective of his sister to be told anything otherwise.

The phone rang and she jumped in surprise. "At _this _hour?" she exclaimed, going to answer it.

"Oh my god Pheebs!" a familiar voice screamed down the phone.

Phoebe smiled, recognising the voice to be Monica's. That would make sense it being her calling at this hour. It was about 10.15am in Rome right then.

"Hey Mon!" Phoebe greeted, "How are you?"

"I am having the best time Pheebs!" Monica exclaimed, "And oh my god I did something crazy last night!"

Phoebe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. In all the years that she had known Monica, Phoebe had never known her friend to do _anything _crazy and impulsive. "What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"Well…I kind of met a guy." Monica replied airily.

"And?" Phoebe encouraged, grinning.

"Well we met on the plane over here and then we met up again last night and well…" there was a pause over the phone and Phoebe gasped in realisation.

"Oh my god Mon!" she shrieked, "Did you sleep with him?"

"Oh _yes_." Monica said mischievously.

"But…wow…ok Mon you don't usually do that!" Phoebe cried, sitting down on the couch in shock. 

"I know but oh my god Pheebs he is so _sweet _and caring and…and…amazing and oh my god so cute!"

Phoebe grinned at her friend's enthusiasm, wondering how many times Monica could say the words 'oh my god' in a single conversation.

"What's his name?" she asked, "What does he look like?"

"His name is Chandler and he's quite tall, wavy dark hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes that I have ever seen. He lives in New York…"

"He lives here?!" Phoebe shouted, "Why haven't I ever seen him? You lucky…" she stopped herself from swearing at her friend.

Monica laughed, "I know but that isn't the end of it!" she said.

"What else?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"He's a hospital orderly!" Monica announced.

"A _what_?" Phoebe's mouth dropped open shock. "You spend your entire life savings to go half way across the world to be with a orderly?"

"Yeah, I know, crazy huh?" Monica said, giggling. "But Pheebs, if you could meet him…"

"Sleeping with an orderly," Phoebe mused, "He must give one hell of a good night!"

"Yeah, thing is, he thinks I'm a business woman who owns her restaurant." Monica added.

"He _what_?!"

******

"She thinks you're an orderly?!" Rachel shrieked over the phone. She sat up in her bed in shock.

"Yeah," Chandler replied, sounding sheepish.

"And she still slept with you?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yes…what is that supposed to mean?" Chandler demanded.

"Well…if you had told her the truth that you were a doctor working in the ER at the hospital she wouldn't have needed persuading to go out with you." Rachel explained, smirking. "But an orderly…that's not common."

"That's _exactly_ why I didn't tell her." Chandler explained, "It means she likes me for myself and not for my job."

"Wow, I can't believe she still wants to see you thinking that you're just a hospital orderly," Rachel mused, "You must be good."

"What can I say? I'm a pro." Chandler told her, laughing.

"You do realise you've got to tell her the truth, right?" Rachel told him worriedly, "You can't keep living a lie."

"Sure…sure."

"I mean it Chandler!" Rachel said, sitting up straighter, "You can't let her keep thinking that you're a poor hospital orderly who can barely afford to keep the rent! I mean, come on, you own a _Audi TT _for crying out loud!"

"Yeah but…but the truth is hard to tell." Chandler confessed, "I don't want to lose her… I think I'm falling in love with her."

Rachel closed her eyes and groaned.

*****

Monica looked at her watch. It read 10.32am. Chandler was going to think she stood him up.

"Listen, Pheebs, I've got to go now." Monica told her, "I'm meeting Chandler."

"Ok, but tell him you're a police officer soon, ok?" she heard Phoebe instruct, "You haven't been a businesswoman for a couple of years now."

"But…but what if he's angry that I lied?" Monica asked worriedly, "What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"Then he's not worth worrying over," Phoebe told her, "He would have just been after your money, the pig!"

"Don't call Chandler a pig!" Monica cried.

Phoebe laughed, "I'm sure he isn't." she replied, "I'm sure he won't care what you do for a living. Just talk to him. From what you've told me, he seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Yes, he is." Monica said wistfully, "I just don't want to lose him."

A few minutes later, Monica walked to Chandler's hotel and saw him standing outside the doors. He broke into a smile when he saw her, causing Monica to feel guilty for lying.

"Hey you," he said softly, flashing a sweet smile at her. He leaned in to kiss her.

Monica kissed him back, then, remembering Phoebe's instructions, pulled away and eyed him seriously. "Chandler, there's something I've got to tell you."

"What?" Chandler asked, concern spreading across his face.

"Well, remember when I told you that I was a business woman…" Monica started to explain. A loud scream came from behind them and she turned around in fright. 

"Stop that thief!" A woman with a police officer's uniform on yelled from across the street. A man with a large clock in his hands ran straight into Monica's path and, using her instincts, she grabbed him and pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell! Mon!" Chandler yelled, pulling Monica away protectively. The female police officer came running up and handcuffed the criminal's wrists together. In a string of Italian words she yelled at the criminal and led him away to a nearby car, shoving him inside. She walked back up to Monica and Chandler and smiled.

"Thank for catching thief!" she said in broken English. She glanced at Monica and shook her hand. "That man is dangerous, needed to be caught."

"Glad to be of help!" Chandler said sarcastically, "Maybe next time you could just poke his eyes out."

The police officer narrowed her eyes, "You don't approve of tough methods of catching thief?" she asked.

"Not from a woman I don't," Chandler replied, "It's all a big game to you, the big attitude that comes from a female police officer, hate them…hate them."

Monica groaned inwardly.

The police officer shook her head, "I don't understand," she said in confusion, "My English is not good…repeat?"

"Never mind!" Monica interrupted. She pulled at Chandler's arm and dragged him away.

"Monica, I can't believe you risked your life to get that man!" Chandler exclaimed, "You scared the hell out of me. How did you dare do that?" he smiled in amazement.

"Oh…well…good reflexes." Monica shrugged. She looked at him in confusion. "Why do you hate female police officers?" she asked.

"I don't _hate _them," Chandler replied, sighing, "I just think they have a big attitude problem, that's all. One once pulled me over for speeding and yelled at me. I was only _just_ over the limit."

"Haven't you ever thought that not _all_ female cops are like that? Monica asked quietly.

Chandler shrugged, "Never met one who was nice," he said, smiling. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me? Something about your job?"

"Oh it doesn't matter!" Monica said airily, "It was nothing important."

She took Chandler's hand and they walked away together down the street.

How was she going to tell Chandler the truth now?

**End of chapter 3**

:I probably got the time zones between New York and Rome completely wrong. Lol:


	4. Back To Reality

:oh my god, ok, not updated since EASTER?! That's like two months! I am so sorry; I can't believe how the time has gone and how busy I've been. It's been insane really, assignments, exams, developing a taste for alcohol with my college mates…lol… I've left college now…*sob*…in a good way it means no more assignments and I won't have to see one of my awful lecturers ever again BUT back to the sobbing thing I'm going to miss people I've met over the past two years and might not see again for ages or maybe never again. Oh well, as one friend of mine said, its all part of growing up I suppose. But why does growing up make you feel so sad? I was clearing out my drawers in my study yesterday getting rid of junk and tears just crept in my eyes…all over scraps of PAPER! I think what got me going was this little note I found in a folder 'to Lindsey, you are evil…can I borrow 20 pence?' it made me laugh out loud, because I remember which friend wrote me that. Then of course I was all sad because of the memories…d'oh. Two years…god where has it gone? Shall I shut up now? lol

Anyway, back to this fanfic, you've all probably forgot about it now! Shame really because the amount of reviews I had after only three chapters was amazing…now all interest may have been lost.:

**Love and White Lies**

**Chapter 4 – Back to Reality**

_One week later_****

"So I guess I'll see you around," Chandler said to Monica at the airport back in New York.

Monica smiled, trying not to show the disappointed feeling that was building inside her. The past week had been amazing – she had seen Chandler every day and night, and a large part of that time had been in their hotel rooms. Monica giggled to herself as she thought of the sightseeing that she was _supposed _to have done on this trip. 

Chandler looked at her in amusement, a flicker of a smile appearing on his face. "What's the joke?" he asked, "I thought _I _told the jokes around here!"

"I was just thinking about our time together, that's all." Monica replied, smiling suggestively.

Chandler's eyes twinkled mischievously, "It _was _pretty amazing, wasn't it?" he said softly.

"Yes," Monica said quietly. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Chandler's eyes. Chandler's hand brushed gently down her cheek and he lifted her chin.

"I know we said no strings attached but…" Chandler stopped and redness appeared in his cheeks.

"I want to see you again," Monica finished the sentence that she hoped Chandler had been about to say. She smiled when she saw the relief spread across his face.

He nodded, "Me too," he confirmed, grinning.

*****

"So…um…maybe I should take your number?" Monica asked a little while later. The pair had been sitting in a coffee shop at the airport for a little over half an hour. Both were reluctant to go home.

"Sure!" Chandler answered, immediately regretting it. He worked long days at the hospital and was more than likely to be not at home during the week. Joey usually took his messages and if he told Monica where Chandler was, trouble would brew.

"Actually, why don't I take yours?" Chandler suggested now.

Monica nodded, "Sure." 

Chandler took the scrap of paper that Monica offered him and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He stood up and smiled fondly at her.

"I'll call you soon," he promised, leaning down to kiss Monica softly on the lips.

*****

"So, are we going to see this mystery woman or not?" Joey asked a few days later. "Is she hot?" Joey, Rachel and Chandler were sitting on their usual seats at Central Perk. Chandler had been trying to avoid the subject of Monica ever since he had got back, but his friends were not going to let him off easily.

"Yes, come on Chandler, I want to know who she is," Rachel now put in, "She must be really special for you to keep having that dreamy expression on your face all the time." She winked at her friend suggestively.

Chandler rolled his eyes and stared at his friends, not amused. "There's nothing to tell," he tried to persuade them, "We met on the plane to Rome, got together the next day and sort of spent the week together." He shrugged, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing to tell," Rachel scoffed, looking knowingly at Chandler. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that there's a lot more to it than that. For example, have you told her you're not a orderly yet?"

"Monica thinks you're a orderly?!" Joey exclaimed, laughing.

Chandler sighed; "No I haven't told her the truth yet," Chandler answered Rachel, ignoring Joey's taunts. "But I'm working on it."

"How is not telling her yet 'working on it'?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"It's complicated, ok?" Chandler snapped, "How can I just tell Monica that I've been lying to her ever since we met?"

"Is that why you haven't called her yet?" Rachel asked meaningfully.

"Yes, I really don't know what to say. Seeing Monica again will make it even harder to lie…she's so open. She'll hate me forever." Chandler replied miserably.

*****

Monica stared at the phone, willing it to make that ringing noise. "Come on ring, damn it ring!" she yelled.

Phoebe looked at her friend sympathetically. "You really like this Chandler, don't you?" she asked.

Monica blushed and punched her couch cushions in frustration. "It's been four days Pheebs!" she moaned, "What's taking him so long?"

Phoebe sighed, sitting down next to her friend. She stared at Monica seriously. "You said he was a orderly right? Well, maybe he's doing long days at the hospital. He could be just too busy to call at the moment."

"It doesn't take a minute to call someone Pheebs," Monica muttered. She sat silently and shook her head. "I should have known something was up when he didn't want to give me his number." She added eventually.

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She didn't like to say what she was thinking – that Chandler was probably never going to call Monica, that all of this wasn't going to go any further than the week in Rome.

"I know what you're thinking Pheebs," Monica suddenly said, a fierce tone to her voice. "Chandler wouldn't do that to me. He's a good person. He'll call me, just you wait and see."

"Yes, but Monica what you're forgetting is that this amazing thing that happened between the two of you happened in a completely different country. A romantic city where you can forget the rest of the world exists. Now that you're back in New York, you're back to reality. You and Chandler have different lives…maybe he thinks you won't work together in this reality."

"You don't know that!" Monica retorted, "Chandler is like no one I've ever met before. From the moment we saw each other on that plane, we clicked. Are you telling me I should forget that ever happened? How many times has that happened to you? To meet someone that is your soul mate…something you know is meant to be?"

Phoebe smiled and shrugged, "It almost never happens," she admitted, "but when it does…it's great."

"That's why I've got to keep hoping Chandler will call," Monica continued passionately, "Without that hope, I have nothing."

As if a force out there was listening to Monica, the phone rang loudly making the two women on the couch jump. Monica grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she asked, trying to sound neutral.

"Mon? It's… Chandler." A nervous sounding voice said on the other end of the line.

"Chandler?" Monica whispered, a smile spreading across her face. "You called. I knew you would."

Phoebe walked into her bedroom, giving her friend some privacy. "Thank god for that," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

****

"I can't believe it's been four days since I last spoke to you." Monica said a little while later. She and Chandler had been speaking non-stop to each other on the phone for a while. 

"I know," Chandler murmured, "I've missed you so much."

Monica sighed, "What are you wearing right now?" she asked mischievously.

"Whoa-ho…somebody is getting saucy!" Chandler said slyly.

Monica blushed, relieved that Chandler couldn't see the redness in her cheeks. "I can fantasise, right?" she retorted, smiling.

"Sure…but wouldn't you rather see your fantasy in the flesh?" Chandler teased.

Monica could sense the hope in Chandler's voice. "You're so cute," she murmured, "How did you get to be so cute? Any reason?"

"A lot of reasons actually," Chandler joked, "A lot to do with bunny rabbits and Swedish relatives. Are you free tonight?"

"Maybe," Monica said mysteriously, "Or maybe not."

"Well, _maybe _you could come out with me tonight to this great restaurant I know." Chandler suggested.

"Maybe I will." Monica replied, smiling excitedly.

*****

"Ok…a plan." Chandler said to himself, hanging up a few minutes later.

"What plan?" Joey asked, walking into the living room from his bedroom.

"Joe…I need you to do me a favour." Chandler replied, turning to face his roommate. 

"What kind of favour?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"I need to borrow your car." Chandler looked at Joey with pleading eyes, "I promise I'll be careful with it."

"You want to borrow _my _car?" Joey asked in surprise, "When you've got a _Audi TT _parked outside this building?"

"There is no way a hospital orderly can afford a _Audi_," Chandler explained patiently, "Your car on the other hand…"

"Oh I see," Joey nodded and rolled his eyes, "A orderly can only afford the 12 year old battered _Nova _that _I _happen to own, as only unemployed actors should. Thanks a lot Chandler, you really know how to make me feel good."

"Don't be like that Joey," Chandler said in surprise, "That's not what I mean…I just think that it'll be more convincing if I drove a more…normal car."

Joey sighed, "Ok ok, no need to get your pants in a twist. I know what you mean. You can borrow the _Nova_…on one condition."

"What's that?" Chandler asked uncertainly.

"I get to drive the _Audi _for the night," Joey replied, grinning, "I have a date too."

"Ok, fine, you can borrow my car," Chandler relented, "Just be careful with it."

Joey's eyes widened in disbelief, "You've had that car for years and you've never even let me drive a block!" he whistled softly, "Monica must be worth it."

*****

"Promise me you'll be careful," Ross cautioned Monica just before she was due to meet Chandler.

Monica rolled her eyes, "We're going out for a meal Ross!" she exclaimed, "We're not jumping off a skyscraper."

"Still, if he takes advantage of you…"

"Right that's it Ross, I've had enough of this." Monica snapped, slamming down her purse on the kitchen table in a temper, "You've got to stop trying to control my life like this."

A look of hurt spread across Ross' face, "I don't control your life," he disagreed, "I'm just looking out for my sister."

"I don't _need _to be looked out for!" Monica cried out in frustration, "I'm only a year younger than you…and we would have been in the same class if you hadn't skipped fourth grade!" she picked up her purse and stormed out of the apartment.

"You do ask for it sometimes." Phoebe told Ross a moment later.

"Look, Pheebs, for all we know Chandler could be a raving lunatic! A psychopathic murderer! You hear about it all the time on the news!"

Phoebe giggled and shook her head, "Chandler isn't a murderer," she told Ross, smiling. An hour ago Chandler had called Monica to arrange where to meet for their date and Phoebe had answered the phone. The two had an amusing conversation about PBS, a TV network that Phoebe hated but Chandler loved. Phoebe had sensed straight away that Chandler was far from the raving lunatic that Ross was describing now.

"If you ask me, its Monica who is the raving lunatic," Phoebe continued, getting a confused stare from Ross.

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because she's let Chandler believe that she's a business woman with her own restaurant." Phoebe exclaimed, laughing hard.

"She's _what_?!" Ross yelled.

****

"Nice car," Monica said, looking inside the rusty _Nova_ that Chandler was driving.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Chandler said with an embarrassed smile. He only hoped that his colleagues from the hospital were not about tonight. He didn't think he could live it down.

"No really, Chandler, it's fine." Monica assured him with a smile as she got into the passenger seat. As Chandler drove out from the parking space, a gleaming black sports car whizzed by, nearly colliding with the _Nova_. Chandler's annoyed gaze darkened when he realised it was Joey driving the _Audi_. "I told him to careful!" he grumbled, seeing his beloved car skid around the corner.

"Told who to be careful?" Monica asked, gazing at Chandler in confusion.

"Oh…um…see that?" Chandler improvised, pointing to a dent on his side of the car. "My roommate was driving this the other day and he must have caused this."

"Aww, you poor thing." Monica sympathised, "Well, you can kill him later." She joked.

"I most certainly will." Chandler said grimly, driving through the neighbourhood and once again seeing Joey break the speed limits ahead of him. He shook his head in disbelief and then turned his attention to Monica. "You look beautiful." He said softly, smiling gently at her.

"Thank you," Monica said, blushing.

Chandler continued to gaze at her before realising he was supposed to be looking ahead of him. He snapped his head forward and braked to avoid crashing into a pedestrian crossing the road.

"Maybe _you_ should be careful!" Monica exclaimed, laughing. 

"I can't help staring at you," Chandler said with an embarrassed smile.

"You're so cute," Monica said, squeezing his hand.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Prison of Doom

:oh thank you for the reviews! I'm really pleased with the response considering I haven't been around in a while. Keep them coming! (Allie, do you forgive me? lol) Matthew Perry on Radio 2, woohoo! Ahh just love him…but then, don't we all? Haha

**Jonathon Ross(DJ): So how old are you now? 44? **

**Matthew Perry: 44? I'm 33!**

**Matthew: I like REM, Coldplay…U2… I have a feminine taste in music… **

**Jonathon: *cough* gay…**

**Matthew: *laughs* Peter Gabrielle…is that all right?**

Love him…love him

**Love and White Lies**

**Chapter 5 – Prison of Doom**

Chandler walked confidently into the ER department of _JFK Hospital_, a smile playing around on his lips. It didn't matter that he had just entered what his colleagues called the 'Prison of Doom', where trauma and upset was high on the cards over the next 12 hours. All he could think about was Monica and how much she was beginning to mean to him. He walked through the hallways giving a nod to the doctors he hadn't seen in just over a week – pre-Monica week. Now Post-I had no girlfriend-loss of sense of humour week. 

Chandler grinned when he saw his close friend Dr. Lowell Randall walk up to him. Lowell usually worked in the Burns Unit but had been covering for Chandler in ER while he had been in Rome.

"Hey Chandler!" Lowell now exclaimed, "Welcome back to the prison!"

"Shh!" Chandler hissed, laughing, "I don't think the patients want to hear us call the ER that."

"Ok, maybe not." Lowell admitted, grinning and slapping Chandler on the back, "but you haven't answered my question yet! Did you have fun touring round those ancient buildings?"

"Ah, well, the trip was…interesting," Chandler conceded, walking over to reception and picking up his clipboard to view the patients list.

"Interesting." Lowell echoed, following him around the department, "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean? Our _careers_ are _interesting_ Chandler…American Idol is _interesting_…but not trips to Europe!" Lowell rolled his eyes, "Come on what happened? Ever since you walked through that door you've been wearing a smile probably similar to what mine was the day Brian from ICU _finally _came out of the closet!"

"Brian's gay?!" Chandler exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up in shock.

"Oh yeah, you missed that." Lowell replied, grinning, "A bit of a shock to most people here but not to me."

"I never would've guessed," Chandler mused, "What made him confess?"

"_I _did," Lowell admitted proudly, "I told him if he didn't want Janice continuously flirt with him all the time he'd better just admit it." 

"Oh god…Janice." Chandler groaned. "She still around?"

"Oh yeah," Lowell replied, eyes twinkling with amusement, "What did you expect… her to quit nursing just because you dumped her? Worst break-up in history by the way…"

"Don't remind me." Chandler stopped outside a room and checked the list. "Mrs. McKormac…fell over her cat and broke her leg…"

"Don't change the subject Chandler!" Lowell interrupted, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I…met someone." Chandler admitted after a moment's hesitation.

"Hoho…I knew it!" Lowell said gleefully, "Details Chandler…details!"

Chandler shook his head and smiled, "You should've been a girl man…you'd get on great with my friend Rachel."

"Flamboyant and proud of it." Lowell said, shrugging.

****

"So how is it going with Mr. Hospital Orderly?" Phoebe asked Monica that same afternoon. 

Monica continued to chop her onions and looked up from the kitchen table. "He's fine," she replied, smiling dreamily.

"And he still thinks you're a business woman?" Phoebe rose from her chair and looked sternly at Monica.

"Ok, ok…that needs to be sorted." Monica acknowledged, taking her eyes briefly away from the onions. 

"Monica, **tell **him…soon!" Phoebe tried to persuade.

"Yeah…yeah." Monica murmured, "Do you think I should wear the blue dress or the black dress for our date tonight?"

"Monica, you're not listening!" Phoebe exploded, slamming her hand down on the table just as Monica brought down her knife to cut up another onion…

****

"Hello Bing-a-ling!" a familiar voice cooed behind Chandler's ear in the cafeteria. 

Chandler groaned inwardly and turned around, faking a pleasant smile. "Hello Janice." He greeted. He hoped she wasn't going to sit down; he had been planning on a quiet late lunch.

To his dismay, his ex sat down opposite him. "How was Rome?" she asked excitedly.

"Um…it was ok." Chandler replied, biting into his sandwich.

Janice frowned and folded her arms. "Well _I _heard you met someone…are you cheating on me?!"

Chandler swallowed his food hurriedly, ready to retort. "I'm not dating you anymore Janice!" he exclaimed, "How can I be cheating on you?"

"I thought we were just taking a break!" Janice screeched, "You're still mine…not that bimbo's you met!"

Chandler threw down the remains of his sandwich and glared at Janice furiously, "Correction…I'm _not _yours to have!" he yelled, causing people to look up from their dinners from various tables, "And Monica is _not _a bimbo!"

A sound came from Chandler's beeper and he stood up. "Listen, Janice," he added more softly, "I'm sorry for the way things have turned out, but we _did _officially break-up two weeks ago…I'm sure you'll meet someone else." He checked his watch; "Anyway, I'm needed in ER right now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Bing-a-ling." Janice said quietly, "I hope Monica appreciates what she has."

Chandler smiled, "I hope so too." He agreed.

A few minutes later, Chandler walked back into ER and went up to Lowell. "You beeped me?" he asked.

"Yeah, where have you been? I just had to come back from Burns to cover for you."

Chandler folded his arms and glared at his friend, "Well maybe if you hadn't told the entire building about my love life, I wouldn't have got the third degree from my ex!"

Lowell grinned, "Come on, lighten up Chandler…anyway I beeped you because there's a patient in this cubicle here with a severe cut on her left hand. Probably needs stitches." He handed Chandler the clipboard and grinned again, "Have fun…the patient is a little _im_patient."

Chandler rolled his eyes at the bad pun and walked inside the small cubicle. A young woman with flowers braided into her blonde hair glared at him ferociously.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "How long does it take to get some medical attention around here?"

"Sorry," Chandler apologised, walking up to the woman. He checked his clipboard, "Miss Buffay, it says here you were severely cut by your roommate with a knife?" he glanced up at the woman his brow furrowing, "On purpose?"

"No, not on purpose," the woman objected, rolling her eyes, "My roommate was chopping a onion and she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing." She smiled at Chandler, "You can call me Phoebe by the way." She winced and grabbed her bandaged covered hand.

"Well Phoebe, lets take a look at that hand, shall we?" Chandler said pleasantly, taking the injured hand into his. He unwrapped the bandage and blood poured out of the wound. "Ouch…that looks nasty."

"You don't need to tell me _that_," Phoebe said, wincing with pain, "It hurts like hell."

"Why wasn't your roommate paying attention to what she was doing?" Chandler asked as he cleaned up the wound.

"She was in a daydream about some guy she's dating at the moment," Phoebe explained, grinning slightly, "She's crazy about him."

"Ahh, I see." Chandler nodded and stopped cleaning the wound. "Well Phoebe, I'm afraid this is going to need stitches."

"How long will it take? My roommate is waiting outside in the car, she couldn't find a parking space." She smiled ruefully, "Monica Geller isn't exactly the most patient woman in the world."

Chandler dropped the clean bandages that he had just picked up from a drawer. He couldn't believe it. Of the entire lot of patients he could have got at that moment, it was one that _knew _Monica. He couldn't be seen by her…she still thought he was an orderly!

The curtain behind him flapped and a nurse popped her head in, "Doctor, there's a woman out here wishing to see the patient." She explained.

"That'll be Monica!" Phoebe explained, "She's probably worried about me."

"Um…er…can't she wait?" Chandler stuttered, "I'm still seeing to the patient here."

"She doesn't want to wait," the nurse said, shaking her head.

"Please let her in Doctor," Phoebe pleaded, "I want to tell Monica I'm not angry with her."

"Um…ok," Chandler nodded at the nurse, "bring her in."

The nurse popped her head back out. Chandler turned to Phoebe in a panic. "Ok, whatever you see next I want you to go along with ok?" he said quickly, "I'll explain everything afterwards."

"Ok," Phoebe agreed doubtfully.

Chandler took off his white jacket and stethoscope and threw them underneath the bed. Then he took off his ID badge and beeper stuffing them into his pocket.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" Phoebe asked in amazement.

Before Chandler could answer, Monica walked through the curtain. "Oh Phoebe!" she cried out tearfully, "Are you ok?" her eyes widened when she saw Chandler, "Oh my god, hello!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I _am _a orderly here," Chandler said brightly, giving Monica a long hug, "I just popped in to see if the patient wanted anything in particular." He stared at Phoebe with pleading eyes, "Didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Phoebe replied, not missing a beat, "Such great service."

"But I thought the Doctor was in here." Monica said in confusion.

"Well, he _was_…" Chandler told her, "but he just had to go somewhere."

"Yeah um…to get more bandages for my hand." Phoebe put in, showing her injury to Monica.

"Oh that looks so bad," Monica gasped, averting her eyes from the wound. She glanced at Chandler and smiled, "It was nice to see you again." She said softly, kissing Chandler on the lips.

"Yeah, same goes for you." Chandler said, meeting her eyes and smiling sweetly.

Phoebe gave a little cough. "Um…excuse me, not wishing to interrupt or anything," she said a little sarcastically, "But I need some medical attention here." She turned to Monica, "Why don't you get back to the car and wait there while Chandler and I wait for the _doctor _to come back." She glanced at Chandler and smiled.

"Ok," Monica conceded, sighing. She wrapped her arms around Chandler's shoulders and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later." She walked out, giving him a little wave.

Phoebe broke the silence that followed. "So…_Dr. _Chandler Bing, nice to meet you at last. Still watching PBS?" she grinned. "I'm surprised I didn't recognise your voice."

"Ok…um…I can explain…"

"No explanations needed," Phoebe interrupted, "I can see what's going on here. You met Monica on the plane, and thinking at the time you wasn't going to see her again, you told a little white lie about your career."

Chandler smiled uncomfortably, "You probably think I'm crazy. Thanks for covering for me back there." He picked up his coat and stethoscope and put them back on. He then reattached his beeper and ID card.

"All I'm confused about is why haven't you told Monica the truth yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Because then she'll know I was lying," Chandler explained, stitching up the wound.

"If I know Monica, she would forgive you for this particular lie." Phoebe told him, smiling.

"Why do you think that?" 

"Oh…no reason." Phoebe smiled cagily at Chandler, "Just a gut feeling I have, and that's all."

"Well, my gut feeling is that I'll probably get lynched if I told Monica that I've been lying to her." He smiled grimly, "And remembering what she did to this thief in Rome, I don't _want_ to getlynched."

"Oh Monica _is _freakishly strong," Phoebe agreed. She looked at her now neatly bandaged hand. "As for you, if you get any gentler with your touch I may just have to employ you as a masseur." She grinned and stood up.

"You're a masseuse?" Chandler asked, interested.

"Yeah and whatever you do, _don't _let Monica rub your back. She almost paralysed her brother doing it." 

"So…um…Monica is crazy about me?" Chandler asked, smiling shyly.

"Instead of keeping an eye on where she put her knife, Monica was thinking about you…yes, she is definitely crazy about you." She walked out of the room and waved goodbye.

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. His encounter with Monica had been close…he had almost been found out. He knew he would have to come clean soon and he just hoped Phoebe would keep quiet until then.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. One hell Of A Evening

:hi this will be the last update I will make for a couple of weeks. I'm going on holiday this Saturday for a week then when I get back I'll write the next part and it will be posted as soon as possible. I am so disappointed that Jennifer Capriati got knocked out of Wimbledon yesterday; she had so many chances to break that serve of Serena's. Oh well, it's up to Justine Henin to blast Serena off the court now with that beautiful backhand of hers. And oh yeah, come on Tim!! Make 'Henman Hill' proud today! Beat Sebastian Grosjean! Stupid rain.:

**Love and White Lies**

**Chapter 6 – One Hell Of A Evening**

"It's such a beautiful evening," Monica murmured as she and Chandler walked through Central Park on their date a few nights later. She squeezed Chandler's hand and smiled.

Chandler stopped and pulled her to him, smothering her with kisses. "It _is_ a beautiful evening," he agreed, "but not as beautiful as you."

Monica giggled and pulled back slightly to look at Chandler in the eyes. "That is so corny," she told him, "but so sweet."

Chandler shrugged his shoulders and grinned slightly, brushing his lips against hers and then travelling down to her neck.

"Chandler, we can't do that here." Monica murmured as she let him continue with his affections, "We'll get in trouble."

"Bend the rules a little." Chandler whispered as he kissed her shoulder. "I'm so glad you wore a sleeveless dress tonight." He quipped.

Monica laughed and leaned her back against a nearby tree letting Chandler continue to kiss her face and neck. "We really, _really _shouldn't be doing this." She whispered as they kissed passionately. She started to loosen his tie and pushed his jacket off his arms, letting it fall on the grass.

"I think we're a bit late to think of stopping now," Chandler murmured, as their movements got more heated and feverish.

"Hey you two! What do you think you're doin'?" a voice yelled behind Chandler, causing the pair to freeze. 

A flashlight beamed across them and Monica's cheeks flushed. She groaned inwardly when she saw the owner of the flashlight; it was a colleague of hers from the NYPD.

"You know it's an offence for any…um…public…" the officer faltered as he recognised Monica's embarrassed face. Monica looked at him with pleading eyes willing him to keep quiet about her identity.

Chandler hurriedly picked up his jacket and put it back on. "We didn't actually _do _anything." He mumbled.

"You were about to though," the officer responded grimly, "If I hadn't stopped you in time." 

Monica studied the officer's expression, whose name was Paul and was around her age, and was relieved to see he was grinning slightly. Maybe if she pulled him to one side she could explain the situation to him.

"Um…officer?" Monica said lightly, "May I just have a word?" she looked at Paul with pleading eyes and pulled him a little away from Chandler. 

"Officer Geller…tch… tch." Paul said, shaking his head and grinning, "Pushing the park laws a little over the line are we?"

"Please don't tell my boyfriend I'm a cop," Monica told him urgently.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Paul asked, laughing. He looked over at Chandler who was watching the pair with curiosity and confusion.

"Not yet," Monica sighed and ran her hands through her hair nervously, "I'm thinking of a way to break it to him. He's not that fond of female cops."

"Seems to have a taken a liking to you," Paul teased, "Is this the guy you told me earlier that you met in Rome?"

"Yes…and um…about what happened just now. I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Monica blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Paul said, rolling his eyes, "I'll keep quiet, don't worry…but if I were you I wouldn't do it again in a hurry. Some of your other colleagues won't let you off so easily. Enjoy your evening…" he winked and walked off.

Monica breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Chandler, who looked at her in amazement.

"How did you…what did you say?!" he exclaimed.

Monica shrugged, "I just told the officer that we were very sorry and it won't happen again." She replied, taking his hand and walking out of the park.

"You never cease to amaze me Monica Geller," Chandler told her, smiling. "I thought we were going to get arrested."

"Not with me around you won't." Monica said confidently.

****

_The next day…_

"Chandler…Chandler!" Joey said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's.

"Wh…what?" Chandler snapped his head up from his coffee, which he had been staring at in a daydream for ten minutes.

Joey laughed and exchanged glances with Rachel, who was on her break from serving coffee for the next hour.

"You've really got it bad." Rachel said, smiling. 

"Sorry," Chandler said, blushing, "but you won't believe what happened last night."

"Oh yeah, you almost got arrested." Joey let out a huge guffaw, almost falling out of his chair. Chandler glared at him, wishing he hadn't told him.

"You what!" Rachel widened her eyes.

"Chandler and Monica got a little over friendly in the park last night and got caught." Joey explained, grinning.

"Chandler," Rachel said in shocked tones, "You saucy pair."

"Saucy is a bit of an understatement," Chandler grinned, in spite of his embarrassment.

"Things are getting serious between the two of you," Joey commented in surprise, "Thought more about the career confession yet?"

"I'm going to tell her tonight." Chandler decided firmly, "It's getting ridiculous, and I don't want you driving that car of mine around for much longer." He glared at Joey; "You're driving like a maniac every night."

"Hey I'm not _that _bad," Joey protested, looking over at Rachel for support.

"I'm sorry Joey but Chandler has a point," Rachel said, smiling, "In just a week you've managed to get 10 speeding tickets."

"10?! You told me it was 5!" Chandler cried out, outraged.

"Well, I wasn't exactly keeping track…" Joey murmured, avoiding Chandler's gaze. "Say, isn't that Gunther over there? I might just go and talk to him." He leaped off his seat as fast as he could and walked over to the waiter.

"Hell," Chandler muttered. Then a buzzing sound came from his beeper. He checked to see and stood up. "Lowell is beeping me," Chandler explained to Rachel, "It must be serious; I'm not on duty and he's usually not in my department."

"I'll see you later Chandler," Rachel responded, "And good luck telling Monica about you know what."

"Thanks." Chandler left the coffee house, wondering what the hospital needed him for.

****

Ten minutes later, Chandler arrived at ER amongst a flurry of activity. Doctors and nurses were rushing to and from rooms, yelling instructions to each other. He spotted Lowell by the reception and ran up to him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Thank god you got here so quick!" Lowell exclaimed, "An armed robbery has gone wrong up by the bank four blocks from here. Five people have been shot including two police officers."

"Oh god," Chandler said, shocked, "Are they still alive?"

"Yes but we need more doctors up there. And that's not all. One of the robbers stupidly ran out across the road trying to get away and caused a major three-car pile up outside. One of the drivers got out ok but the other two are seriously injured. One has got major burns from where his car caught fire…that's why I'm here. I've got to get out there and check the situation."

"Crap," Chandler said, "Let's get up there straight away."

"God they don't call this place the 'prison of doom' for nothing do they?" Lowell muttered darkly as they hurried out of the building. "I think it's going to be one hell of a evening."

****

Phoebe and Ross watched the TV, horror-struck by what they saw. They exchanged worried glances and Ross moaned loudly.

"If that's Monica who's shot," he whispered, his eyes widening.

"You don't know that," Phoebe tried to calm Ross, knowing that when he acted like this things would only get worse. "There are lots of officers on duty up there. Monica may be nowhere near the bank."

"This is when I need one of your visions Pheebs," Ross told her, his voice trembling, "I just need to know whether my sister is alright."

"Having visions isn't like turning on a TV Ross," Phoebe said crossly, "I know as much as you do." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Hey I wonder if Chandler is up there!" she exclaimed.

"Why would Chandler be up there?" Ross asked, confused, "He's only a orderly."

"No he isn't." Phoebe disagreed, "He's a doctor."

"What the hell…Pheebs, he's a orderly. Monica said so."

Phoebe held up her bandaged hand. "Guess who stitched this up." She stated meaningfully.

"What are you talking about…_no_," Ross widened his eyes in realisation. "Wait a sec…you told me a couple of days ago that Chandler thinks Monica is a business woman. Are you trying to tell me they're _both_ lying to each other about their careers without them realising it?"

"Exactly right," Phoebe confirmed, "So if Chandler is at this massacre that's going on at the same time Monica is then…"

"Then all hell will break loose." Ross finished in doomed tones.

"Oh god, what if…what if Monica _is _one of the officers who has been shot?" Phoebe cried, "Chandler is going to have shocks in more ways than one!"

"Please let her be ok…_please_." Ross prayed; his eyes riveted by the news report on the TV screen.

**End of Chapter 6**

: Cliffhanger!! AND don't forget I'm on holiday next week. I'll make a deal with you…give me loads of reviews and I'll make sure the next chapter is done as soon as possible! lol maybe that's a source of blackmail that I could get sued for…Allie will kill me for this ending of a chapter hehe.:


	7. Chaos Everywhere

:I'm back from holiday! Awoohoo! The hell is up with the weather? One minute its 100 degrees and now it's chucking it down with rain! As regards to this fanfic, I am overwhelmed by the response I got a couple of weeks ago. So, as a treat for you, it's time to put you all out of your misery and continue where I left off.:

**Love and White Lies**

**Chapter 7 – Chaos Everywhere**

Chandler's eyes widened as he surveyed the scene. It was just chaos everywhere he looked and it didn't look anytime soon that it was going to get better. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a police officer staring at him in distress.

"Doctor, I need help now! My colleague has been shot in the leg by one of the thieves. She's in a bad way, help _please._"

"Take me to her!" Chandler said immediately. He turned to Lowell, "You take care of the injured drivers and I'll see you as soon as I can. Where the hell are the other doctors?!"

"They're on their way Chandler," Lowell replied, "They're caught in the traffic building up at the other end of the area."

Chandler shook his head in disbelief and followed the panicking police officer to the patient.

"You've got to help her!" the officer continued to babble as they weaved their way in and out of injured people lying on the road.

"I'll do my best sir," Chandler promised, "I'll do everything I can to treat your colleague and make her comfortable until she gets to a hospital. Just keep calm and show me where she is."

****

"Joey!" Rachel shrieked, staring at the TV in her apartment in shock. 

Joey came rushing out of the bathroom and stared wildly at his friend. "What? What?" he asked quickly.

"There's been a accident or something like that up by the National Bank!" Rachel studied the newsflash headlines running across the bottom of the screen, "It's chaos and…and…oh my god they say several people have been shot!" She sat down and buried her head in her hands, "That's why Chandler was called away earlier…he must be down there helping out."

Joey looked worriedly at Rachel, "I sure hope he's ok," he muttered, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"I'm sure he is," Rachel tried to assure him, although privately not entirely sure herself. 

"But…but these guys with the guns…have they been caught?" Joey asked after a short silence.

****

"This is not good…this is _not_ good," Ross said, pacing around Monica's apartment. "Oh why won't they tell us anything?!" he added, slamming down the phone. For the last three hours Ross had been trying to call every police department in New York for news on his sister. The results had been inconclusive.

"What kind of system does this city have?!" he shouted in frustration, "To not know the whereabouts of their on-duty police officers is inexcusable!"

"Ross, you've _got _to calm down," Phoebe pleaded, "Maybe no news is good news."

"Yeah right," Ross snorted. He grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Ross…what are you doing?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"I'm going down there," Ross said with determination, "No sister of mine is getting caught up in _that _sort of chaos." He walked quickly over to the door.

"Wait, Ross you _can't _go down there!" Phoebe wailed, racing after her friend as he opened the door and ran down the hallway. "Oh…wait for me!" she yelled.

Fifteen minutes later, the pair was in a cab caught up in traffic. "This is impossible!" Ross moaned, staring out of the window. 

"You're telling _me_," the driver replied grimly, "Apparently there's a lunatic around here with a gun. He's already caused chaos near…"

"We know that!" Ross interrupted, "My sister could be involved!"

The cab swerved a little to the left as the driver stared at Ross in disbelief, "You mean…_she's _the lunatic?" he exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Phoebe snapped, "More on the lines of the victim. Just get over there as quick as you can! And keep your eyes on the road!"

"Right, whatever you say!" the driver said immediately, staring nervously at his passengers. "Geez of all the passengers I could have, I get a pair who could be related to Al Capone." He muttered, driving through the traffic.

****

"Here she is!" the officer pointed to a young looking officer lying on the ground, clutching at her leg in agony. 

"Ok, miss, can you tell me your name please?" Chandler said, immediately kneeling down to look at the leg.

"Jody…Jody Clarke." The woman whispered, wincing in pain.

"Stay with me Jody," Chandler told her, seeing that her eyes were closing.

"Is she ok?" the officer behind Chandler whispered, his eyes looking worriedly at his colleague.

Chandler got out his first aid equipment and proceeded to try and stop the heavy bleeding. He turned briefly to the male officer, "Stay back," he ordered, "I need space."

"But you don't understand, she's my girlfriend!" the officer whispered frantically.

Chandler's eyebrows arched in surprise, "Isn't it a offence for officers to get emotionally involved with each other?" he said, checking the woman's pulse.

"Don't tell," the officer, pleaded, "I love her…just, just do everything you can."

"You _love _her?!" another voice said behind Chandler's head. 

The voice seemed strangely familiar to Chandler…but surely it couldn't be…he snapped his head around. "Monica?!" he shouted, his jaw dropping.

"Oh my god…Chandler." Monica muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask the same question myself," Chandler said, his eyes wide, staring at the uniform that his girlfriend was wearing.

"Excuse me," the male officer cut in, glaring at the pair of them, "but can't you see my girlfriend is in need of medical attention?"

"It's ok sir, everything is under control," Lowell's voice cut in. He dashed to the patient's side, glaring at Chandler in the process. "Maybe you'd better sit this one out," he suggested meaningfully. "Take this guy away from the patient and sit him down. Then sort yourself out and help the other patients!"

"My name is Jon, and I don't want to leave Jody!" the officer said firmly, only to get dragged away by Chandler.

"Chandler, what's going on?" Monica demanded, following the pair to the sidewalk. "Why are you treating that officer?"

"Why are _you _in a uniform?" Chandler shot back.

****

"Oh no…" Phoebe moaned, getting out of the cab and seeing Chandler and Monica in full argument mode.

"What do you mean…oh no?" Ross demanded, "Monica is safe!"

"Yes, but can't you see what's happening?" Phoebe said, gesturing to the couple.

"Oh god…"

"We've got to stop them!" Phoebe said decisively, rushing over.

"I can't believe you never told me you were a cop!" Chandler yelled, "We nearly did it against a _tree _for crying out loud!"

"If I hadn't been a cop we would've got arrested," Monica shouted back, "And why didn't you tell me you were a doctor?"

"Because as soon as women find out I'm a doctor they never want to get to know _me_!" Chandler burst out.

"Is that what you really think I would have done?" Monica asked, her voice now soft.

"Well…maybe _now _I don't," Chandler mumbled. Then he frowned, "Anyway, what was _your_ reason for lying to _me _then? Go on, I could use a laugh."

"In this case, my reasons were justified." Monica said, her voice now cool, "and proven."

"What do you mean 'justified'?" Chandler demanded. "Proven?"

"Maybe you two should talk about this later," Ross interrupted, looking nervously between the two of them.

"Female cops have a big attitude problem apparently," Monica said sarcastically, ignoring her brother. 

Chandler winced. "Ok, um…Mon, I didn't mean to apply that to _all _female cops," he explained quickly.

"Yes you did!" Monica opposed, "You said 'hate them…hate them'." 

Chandler sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Ok, yes I _did _say that and yes, you're right, I _did _hatefemale cops!" he yelled, "but my opinion has changed!"

Monica rolled her eyes and turned to face her colleague, Jon, and looked at him with disapproval. "Why didn't you and Jody tell us about your relationship?" she asked.

"This is _exactly _what I mean," Chandler said, "You cops are all the same, too many questions…not waiting for the answers."

"You keep out of this," Monica ordered, glaring at him.

"Will you two cut it out?" Phoebe begged.

"Pheebs, you shouldn't be here," Monica told her, "You and Ross get out of here _now_."

"So you talk to your friends like that too huh?" Chandler commented, folding his arms. "Hi Pheebs, nice to see you again." He added, "How's the hand?"

Monica turned on Phoebe, "You _knew _he was a doctor?" she asked in disbelief, "I can't believe this."

"Hey you're not innocent in this either!" Phoebe exclaimed, "You should have told Chandler the truth about your career too."

"Wait a sec…you knew she was lying to me?!" Chandler cut in, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is getting ridiculous," Ross said, "Can't you leave it until later?"

Monica nodded and turned to Chandler, "Look, as you can see here, we've got a critical situation on our hands, maybe we should talk about this later."

"Fine by me," Chandler muttered, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Monica demanded, chasing after him. Chandler turned around and stared at her impatiently.

"I'm going to do my job and help these patients!" he explained, continuing to walk away, "You can do what you like."

"Fine, you do _your _job, and I'll do _my _job," Monica shouted. She saw different doctors and officers staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked coolly, storming off.

****

"You'll be ok now," Chandler assured a patient, taking him to an ambulance and shutting the door. He stepped back and wiped his forehead wearily. It was now 2am and he had been working for 8 hours straight. Looking around, he noticed Paul, the officer who had caught him and Monica in the park, trying to attract his attention. He walked over, wondering what was going on now.

"Doctor, we can't find Monica," Paul explained, "Do you know where she is?"

"No, I haven't seen her for about five hours." Chandler answered, checking his watch, "Right now, I'm not too concerned about it. She'll be somewhere around." He started to walk away but Paul grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Chandler, I'm not kidding around here," Paul continued, eyeing him seriously, "She's completely disappeared. I'm worried."

Something about Paul's tone of voice bothered Chandler and he immediately started to regret the fight he'd had with Monica earlier that night. "Surely she _must _be somewhere." He said now, frowning.

Paul shook his head, "My supervisor has been trying to radio in to her for the past two hours and he can't get no reply. It's switched off."

"Oh god, you don't think she's in trouble do you?" Chandler asked quickly, beginning to panic.

Paul shrugged, "The boss doesn't seem to think so, he thinks she's just dodging her duties and gone home. Didn't you have a fight with her or something?"

"Yes but Monica doesn't seem to be the type who would just disappear like that," Chandler said softly. He began to walk quickly to a nearby police car.

"Chandler, what are you going to do?" Paul asked, standing behind him.

Chandler leaned his hand against the car and sighed. "There's something not right here, I know it," he muttered darkly. 

The pair stood silently for a moment until Paul suddenly gave a loud gasp. "Oh god…surely not." He whispered.

"What?" Chandler inquired immediately.

"A couple of hours ago a nurse told me she heard noises coming from inside the bank. I told her that was impossible because the building was evacuated hours ago…" he paused and stared worriedly at Chandler, "And the robbers haven't been seen since the guns went off 8 hours ago." He added eventually.

Chandler's eyes widened, "She could be in there with them!" he shouted, "They could have taken her in there against her will!" he ran towards the building.

"Chandler, you don't know that!" Paul said, grabbing his arm. "We don't know anything for sure."

Chandler pulled his arm free and shook his head violently, "I know she's in there," he said fiercely, "Why else would she have her radio turned off?" He stormed across to the building and ran around the back.

"Chandler if you're right and Monica's in there, the last thing she needs is for you to go running in and panicking the robbers!" Paul cried out, catching up to him. "I know about these things. You're not a cop, _I _am." He pushed Chandler back around the front, "I don't want to restrain you and place you under arrest, but I'll be forced to do that if you don't do as I say." He glared at Chandler meaningfully.

"Fine." Chandler relented, "but we've got to do _something_."

"The first thing we need to do is to find out if Monica _is _in there or not," Paul said, "Come with me to the boss, and I'll explain what we're going to do."

****

"You can't do this to me!" Monica shouted frantically, feeling the ropes tighten around her wrists. She struggled to get out of the chair and break free, but it was to no advantage…she was trapped.

"Shut up," a blonde headed man said darkly, "We want our money, and we'll _get_ it…"

"So you're going to take a _cop _hostage?" Monica screamed, tears stinging her eyes.

A short man with red hair glared at the blonde man. "Of all the people you capture, you get _her_." He whispered savagely to him.

"The cops will want their colleague back, they'll pay up no questions asked." The blonde explained, "Now shut up complaining, I've got everything under control."

"Under control?!" The red head snorted and shook his head, "We've had this woman in here for two hours and still no word from those idiots that they realise she's gone! Under control…you don't know the meaning of that."

"Hey, _I'm _not the one who caused a multi car pile up outside and dropped the bag of cash!" the blonde shouted back.

"That wouldn't even have happened if _you _hadn't panicked and started waving your gun around! What happened to the original plan? Take the money and _go_…that's what I said." The red head folded his arms, "but _no_…you thought I said after one scream from the bank clerk you could start shooting. You're completely insane… you know that don't you? I'm a common _bank thief _…not a psychopath and hostage taker! I don't _do_ this sort of thing!"

"I think you're forgetting whom you're talking to," the blonde whispered, waving his gun in the red head's face.

"Oh put that down," the red head said, looking at him in disgust, "God you need help."

Monica closed her eyes as the two criminals continued to argue. She could see no way out of this situation, she just hoped Chandler and her colleagues realised she was gone…and soon. 

**End of Chapter 7**

:review, and this will be resolved my little readers! By the way, is this _really _more addictive than crack? Lol that made me howl with laughter. (read the reviews and you'll know what I'm talking about haha)


	8. They're Just Jobs

:hi again! I've had the flu over the last few days so updating took longer than planned. The end is near with this fanfic. I am really bowled over with the response to this one; I'm hitting the 100 reviews target!!! That would be pretty cool if that happened, not to mention flattering. One other thing...Outstanding Guest Performance in a Drama...MATTHEW PERRY!! for the West Wing! You go Matty! The Emmy's actually did something RIGHT for once. I still think he got ripped off in the Comedy Actor department though..grr.

Anyway, here we go here is chapter 8 and when you've finished reading, help me hit that target! Lol

**Love and White Lies**

**Chapter 8 – They're Just Jobs**

"So you're saying we should make an announcement to the robbers over this megaphone thing?" Chandler asked doubtfully after Paul had finished explaining his plan.

Paul nodded and eyed him seriously, "Yes but we've got to run it by the boss first," he replied, "He might have other ideas."

Chandler looked suspiciously at Paul, "What other ideas?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know whether I should tell you," Paul said hesitantly, shifting his eyes away from Chandler.

Chandler's eyes narrowed and folded his arms, "What's going on man?" 

Paul sighed and bent his head closer to Chandler's, "In situations such as these, we usually organise a raid," he whispered, glancing around.

"What?!" Chandler yelled, "You can't _do _that! Monica could get hurt!"

"Shh!" Paul hissed, "Keep your voice down! We don't want to cause a panic and besides, raids only occur in worst case scenarios…hopefully Monica will be out of there before it comes to that." 

Chandler groaned in dismay and paced around, "This has got to be the worst night of my life," he moaned, "I should be in bed by now…" he swallowed hard, "with Monica beside me."

Paul laid a hand on Chandler's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically, "Maybe you _should _go home," he suggested, "Get some rest…I'll call you with any more news."

Chandler looked at him with horror, "No way!" he burst out, and "I'm not going _anywhere_! Just get her out of there!"

****

"Looks like things are beginning to calm down," Rachel observed, her eyes on the TV. Even though it was now 2.30am, she and Joey had stayed up to watch the night's events on the television.

"Yeah, maybe Chandler will be home soon," Joey said hopefully.

"Hey, here's an idea, why don't we go down there and pick him up?" Rachel suggested brightly, "I bet he could use the company in the cab."

"Sure," Joey agreed, picking up his jacket. He paused and widened his eyes a little. "Hey do you think Monica knows anything about this?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure she's watching the TV just like we are," Rachel said thoughtfully, "I bet she's worried sick about Chandler!"

****

"So…are you guys going to let me go anytime soon?" Monica asked nervously, interrupting the argument going on between the criminals.

The blonde turned to face her and laughed. "Yeah, you wish." He answered scornfully, "You're not going anywhere until we get what belongs to us."

The red head sighed and shook his head. "This isn't going to work Toby," he told him, "Why don't we just let the girl go and sneak off? She's not going to say anything…_are _you?" he glared meaningfully at Monica.

Monica immediately began to nod her head, "I won't say a word," she whispered, "Just _please_ let me go…my family and friends will be so worried."

"Too bad," Toby said sarcastically. He turned to the red head, "Roger, go to the door and see if you can hear what's going on."

As Roger started to walk towards the door, a squeaky vibrating sound came from outside. He stopped in his tracks and turned to Toby in a panic. "What…what was that?" he hissed.

"We know who you are," a voice blared from outside, "Just let Miss Geller go now and come out with your hands up!"

"We're surrounded!" Roger exclaimed, peaking through the closed blinds of the windows.

"Don't you see you've got to cave in now?" Monica pointed out, trying to wriggle free of the ropes, "If you don't, the consequences of your actions will just get worse."

"Shut up!" Toby yelled, waving his gun in her face.

"Toby, what are you doing with that thing?" Roger asked nervously, "Come on man, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Toby blustered, glaring angrily at his friend, "I'll calm down when I _want _to calm down!"

****

"What's going on over there?" Ross asked Phoebe nervously, seeing a growing crowd of armed police officers surround the bank.

"I'm…I'm sure they mentioned Monica just then," Phoebe said, turning pale.

"You mean she's in _there_?!" Ross squeaked, swallowing hard. "With…with those men?"

"It certainly looks that way," Phoebe answered quietly.

"Chandler!" Ross shouted, running over, "What have those guys done with my sister?"

Chandler looked unhappily at him and shook his head, "I don't know." He said, "I'm worried sick."

Lowell walked over and stood alongside him. "She's going to be ok Chandler," he told him.

"How do you know that though?" Chandler demanded, "God knows what those guys are doing to her in there!"

"Everything is under control Chandler," Paul said firmly, "She'll be out soon."

"I hate all this waiting," Chandler muttered, walking away.

"Chandler where are you going?" Ross called.

"Leave him Ross," Phoebe said, "Just give him a bit of time on his own."

Chandler walked a block down the road, and, making sure no one could see where he was going, turned back around and walked quickly to the rear of the bank. He saw a fire exit round the back and tried to pull it open. It was locked.

"What's the point of a fire escape if it's locked?" he said in disgust, stepping back. His eyes caught a window slightly open and looked grimly at it. "Ok, we'll do it the hard way then," he said, jumping up and pulling himself through. He squeezed past the gap and landed in a heap on the floor inside the building. He noticed he was in an office. His eyes roamed around it, taking in the messy desk with it's disorganised papers and files. He shook his head and smiled wryly, walking swiftly towards the door. He put his ear against it and to his terror; he heard voices coming from the outside.

"Look Toby, lets just leave the girl and _go_!" a voice shouted, "Is a few thousand dollars worth risking your freedom over? Armed robbery and hostage taking can get you up to 20 years!"

"Look just shut up and let me think!" a voice bellowed back.

Chandler turned the door handle with trembling hands and opened the door very slightly. He peeked his eyes through the gap and saw two men with their backs to him standing in front of a woman strapped to a chair – Monica.

****

Monica almost screamed in delight when she saw someone open the door ahead of her. Seeing who it was, she widened her eyes in horror. She saw Chandler walk very slowly behind the men, putting a finger to his lips to gesture to her to keep quiet.

"Er…guys, I really don't see why you need that gun in your hand," Monica said, laughing nervously, "I'm not actually going to _go _anywhere, am I? I mean, I'm tied up." 

Toby studied her a moment then nodded. "That makes sense." He admitted. He tossed the gun behind him and it landed on the floor with a clatter. 

"That's the most sensible thing you've done all night," Chandler's voice said behind him a second later.

Toby and Roger turned around and looked at Chandler in horror. Chandler's hands were visibly shaking as he pointed the gun at them. "Mon…are you ok?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the two men.

"I'm fine," Monica said with emotion, "Be careful, you don't know what you're doing with that thing."

"She's right, you don't." Toby said dangerously, staring at Chandler with menace.

"Give it up Toby," Roger said wearily, "We're caught and you know it."

"Just…just keep still." Chandler said quietly as Toby advanced on Chandler slowly.

Toby laughed scornfully and shook his head. He lunged for the gun and he and Chandler landed on the floor in a heap. A shot rang out.

"Chandler!" Monica screamed.

****

"What the hell was that?" a police officer asked as everyone turned in the direction of the noise.

A hand flew to Paul's mouth. "It sounded like a gun." He whispered.

"Where did Chandler _actually _disappear to?" Lowell asked suddenly.

"The idiot!" the officer in charge yelled, immediately grabbing his phone to radio in to the armed officers. "Get in there now! MOVE!" he ordered.

****

"Chandler, are you ok?!" Monica yelled.

"I'm fine…this guy isn't though." Chandler said shakily, looking at Toby lying still on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Roger whispered.

"I didn't pull the trigger," Chandler explained, "He pulled the gun out of my hand and shot himself accidentally." He studied the wound in Toby's stomach. "God, there's blood everywhere!" He pulled off his coat and pressed it hard against the wound. "Get out there and get help!" Chandler yelled at Roger, "This guy needs to get to the hospital right now!"

Suddenly the front door burst open and an army of police officers descended on to the scene. 

****

Half an hour later, Chandler sat wearily on the wall outside the bank. Toby was taken into hospital and Roger had been arrested – the siege was over.

"Hi," Monica said quietly in front of Chandler. He looked up and smiled a little at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked tenderly, wrapping his arms around her.

Monica nodded silently, and began to cry into his shoulder.

"Shh," he soothed, "It's all over now."

Monica looked up at him and stepped back uncomfortably. "I'm…I'm so glad you were in there." She said shakily, "I'm so sorry about what happened earlier…"

"It's ok," Chandler whispered, brushing a finger across her lips. "I'm sorry too." 

"Chandler!" a voice yelled across the road, "what the hell has been going on?" 

Chandler and Monica looked up to see Joey staring at the area in disbelief. The damaged cars were being towed away and dozens of officers and doctors were still wandering around.

"Is that Monica?" Rachel asked in surprise, "What is she doing here"?

"She's a cop," Chandler answered, smiling at Monica, "and I don't care."

"You don't?" Monica asked, relief spreading across her face.

"I don't care _what_ you do for a living!" Chandler exclaimed, causing everyone look up from what they were doing, "because I'm in love with _Monica_…you could work in the salt mines for all I care!" He kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"And…and I'm in love in Chandler." Monica said back, tears streaming down her face, "Not the doctor." She giggled, "Although I admit it is a improvement on the orderly career. I just can't understand why you own a _Nova._"

Chandler laughed, "Believe me, I've got a better car than that!" he told her, "_Audi TT_."

"Oh is that it?" Monica joked, "I've got a _Porsche_!"

"You've got a what!" Chandler said, his eyes widening.

"Oh yes, didn't I ever tell you that?" Monica said innocently, smiling mischievously.

"Whoa…_ho_." Joey said, impressed, "Can I drive it sometime?"

"Forget that," Chandler cut in, shaking his head at Monica, "He owes me ten speeding fines."

"I let you drive my _Nova _and this is all the gratitude I get," Joey said, grinning. "I'll see you later."

"Do you want to go home?" Chandler asked after Joey and Rachel, and Phoebe and Ross had left.

"That'll be good." Monica said, taking his hand and walking away from the scene.

"Why are our careers so complicated?" Chandler asked in the comfortable silence, shaking his head. 

Monica stopped walking to turn to look at him, "Maybe they're not," she said slowly, "We just madethem _look_ that way."

"Not any more," Chandler told her, leaning in to kiss her softly. "After all, they're just jobs." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Just jobs," Monica agreed, wrapping her arms around him for another embrace.

**The End**

**:**epilogue coming soon!**:**


	9. Epilogue

:ahh new software and hardware equals brand new laptop for my birthday!!! I love this thing, it's got everything!! (apart from office 2000, which is why it's took me so long to update the fanfic) I bought my first DVD for it a couple of days ago – Serving Sara!! Damn you critics, how DARE you criticise it!!! 

I noticed that my parents have insured the laptop for three years – they seem to think that I'm going to crash it straight away…actually I did that 24 hours after getting it. Seriously. Then a couple of days ago the computer shut down completely while I was on the internet!! I was like FREAKED out…then Allie saves the day again. That genius of a girl says there's a nasty virus going around…of all the weeks a virus leaks through it's when I get a new laptop!! 

Allie, I can't access your message board _again_. It gets me to the control centre but then when I click on the link back to your forum, it's asking me to log in again…and again…and again. I've given up. So now I'm deprived of the pleasure of talking to you until I can work out what's up with my browser or Ezboard!! How am I going to know all the important matty news now?!!

Anway, back to this fanfic, I apologise for the delay but you can see that I've been busy!!

**Love and White Lies**

**Epilogue**

_10 years later_

Chandler walked through the door of his home, whistling cheerfully. He took off his coat, hung it up on one of the little hooks on the wall and waited for the inevitable cries of…

"Daaaaaad!" a high pitched scream coming from upstairs made Chandler roll his eyes and grin. He looked up and saw his seven year old daughter, Caitlyn, hanging her head over the banister smiling cheerfully. A moment later, Monica walked up behind the little girl, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.

"You young lady should be asleep!" she told her, trying to sound stern but smiling nonetheless.

Chandler walked calmly up the stairs and exchanged a smile with his wife before taking Caitlyn away from her clutches. 

"Honey, you know your mom is right, you can't stay up every night just so you can wait for me to get back from the hospital!" Chandler told her, stroking her dark hair. He groaned a little, letting Caitlyn drop back down on the floor, "Wow, you are getting heavy," he muttered, rubbing his back.

"Or maybe you're getting old!" Caitlyn teased, grinning cheekily at her dad. Her youthful blue eyes twinkling mischievously, she ran back inside her bedroom.

"It's disturbing that at just seven years old, Caitlyn is inheriting her father's sarcasm," Monica murmured, wrapping her arms around Chandler's shoulders.

"Hey!" Chandler protested, smiling down at her. He kissed her softly on the lips and rested his forehead on hers. "_You_ don't think I'm getting old do you?"

"Honey, you still look like the same guy I met in the sky ten years ago," Monica told him fondly with a reminiscent smile.

" 'met in the sky' sounds so weird to anybody who doesn't know the full facts," Chandler murmured. He stepped back a little and smiled cheekily at Monica, "You know, I think age _is _catching up on me now," he hinted, rubbing his back again, "I could sure use a good massage." He added, looking meaningfully at Monica.

Monica giggled, "Maybe when Caitlyn is asleep I can do something about that," she whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Well for an ex-cop, you're surprisingly gentle." Chandler told her.

"Mooom…Daaaad!" A voice yelled from the little bedroom down the hall, "Come in here!"

Chandler smiled and took his wife's hand. They walked into Caitlyn's bedroom and saw her tucked up in her bed, her pyjama shirt buttons done up all wrong.

"Come here," Monica said, tapping the edge of the bed. Caitlyn crawled across and let her mother redo her buttons.

"I know what I'm going to be when I grow up!" Caitlyn announced, squirming around as Monica fiddled around with her shirt.

"And what's that then?" Chandler asked, humouring her.

"I'm gonna be a doctor!" Caitlyn shrieked, bobbing up and down on the bed with her knees.

"Really?" Chandler asked, exchanging a smile with Monica before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "And why's that?"

"Because I want one of those stethscopy things to play with," Caitlyn frowned at Chandler, "You don't let me play with yours."

"It's a stethoscope," Monica corrected her, smiling, "And your dad can't let you play with it because he needs it for work."

"Maybe I could be a cop instead," Caitlyn said thoughtfully, crawling back under the covers.

Chandler and Monica avoided each others eyes as they tried hard not to laugh. "Why's that then?" they asked together.

"So I can be captured by bad guys and have a doctor come to rescue me!" Caitlyn yelled, clapping her hands together with enthusiasm. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Caitlyn, I think you missed the point of that story we told you," Monica told her, rolling her eyes at Chandler, "That was _not _fun and what your daddy did was very dangerous."

"Oh I don't know," Chandler interrupted playfully, "You seemed to be pretty grateful for me being there at the time."

"Well, maybe," Monica said, blushing, "But that's not the point, we shouldn't be putting ideas into our daughter's head." She added meaningfully.

Chandler rolled his eyes and smiled at Caitlyn who was now yawning sleepily. He tucked the little girl tighter in the covers and, motioning to Monica to follow him, he tiptoed out of the room.

"It seems giving up your career shortly after Caitlyn was born made no difference whatsoever to our daughter's future ambitions." Chandler commented wryly to Monica as they entered their bedroom.

"She'll grow out of it," Monica said hopefully, getting into bed. Chandler got in beside her and propped himself on his elbows.

"Could you imagine Caitlyn stopping courting couples in Central Park?" Chandler asked with a snort of laughter, referring to his and Monica's own misadventures while they had dated all those years ago.

"When we got caught the third time I seriously thought Paul was going to have a heart attack," Monica said, giggling, "I mean, what were the odds of him being on duty on each night that we were in the area?"

"That's what love did to us," Chandler murmured, smiling fondly at the memories. He caught eyes with Monica and they smiled. 

"…and a few little white lies along the way," Monica added, kissing Chandler softly on the lips. Their kiss grew more passionate and they remained like that for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"When's the last time we took a walk through the park at night?" Monica whispered.

Chandler looked at his wife in shock, checking their alarm clock on the bedside table. "You can't be serious, it's 11 at night!" he searched Monica's face for sincerity and widened his eyes at the mischievous grin on her face. He grinned back and sat up. 

"We never _did _achieve it did we?" Monica asked, getting dressed.

"Yeah…" Chandler stopped and frowned, "wait a minute, what about Caitlyn?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh no…" Monica groaned, "We can't leave her on her own."

Chandler flopped back down on the bed. "Do you think Phoebe and Joey would mind if we called them to do some very last minute babysitting?" he asked doubtfully.

"I think they would mind very much," Monica said, smiling, "They're still in their 'honeymoon' stage."

"What?" Chandler asked, amazed, "They've been married for three months!"

"I seem to recall that during the first whole _year _of our marriage we were a bit crazy as well," Monica pointed out, giggling.

"We still are a little," Chandler added, grinning, "the arrival of Caitlyn just tamed us slightly…"

"I so want to go to that park right now," Monica groaned, collapsing on the bed.

"Ahh who needs the park?" Chandler said dismissively. He rolled himself on top of Monica and began to kiss her tenderly.

"Yeah, actually, I like it where I am right now," Monica agreed, smiling lovingly at him. She switched off the light, "Come to me doctor," she whispered, "I need some special attention."

"Ok, but then I want that massage," Chandler replied in the darkness.

**The End**

:hope you enjoyed it! There will be more fanfics coming from me very soon! Thanks for reading and please review!:


End file.
